


Love Thy Mouth

by splendid_sun



Series: Try [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Seductive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Victor and Yuuri spend a night together. Yuuri wants to try something new and make it special.





	Love Thy Mouth

"I have never tried this before, Victor."

Yuuri is sitting on his bed, fairly red in face and fidgeting a little. Visibly nervous.

"Oh baby." Victor smiles a little and strokes Yuuri´s cheek. "It´s okay."

"I know.. I just wanted to give you a heads-up. If it will be too bad, just-"

Viktor interrupts him by putting his finger on Yuuri´s lips.

"Yuuri, why are you even saying this? I mean.. if you´re afraid, we don´t have to-"

"No! No, I want to.. I just.. never mind." Yuuri´s face is a mix of emotions for a while but eventually he looks up on Victor and smiles back.

"I want to. Really."

_He´s just too cute._

"Oh, Yuuri! I´m sure it will be great," Victor is again holding onto Yuuri, he wants to feel that soft, warm body hidden under the clothes. He just _loves_ Yuuri. He loves everything on him. Every moment when they are apart, is wasted.

"Victor! I can´t breathe properly!" muffles Yuuri from his chest.

"Ah, sorry sweetheart. Better now?" Victor releases his hug a little and watches Yuuri nod.

"Okay. So.. I´ll start," says Yuuri and his cheeks turn even redder.

Before Victor can react, Yuuri takes his clothes off and tosses them on the floor. Glasses are put carefully on the night table. He looks Victor firmly in the eyes, then closes them and starts to kiss him.

Victor reacts quickly, Yuuri´s tongue in his mouth is pure bliss. He licks it, then again until they are entangled into themselves. Yuuri is a great kisser and Victor has no idea where he learned it, but decided to let it go and believe it is his gift right from the heaven. Yuuri´s hands are wandering through his body, stroking his shoulders, chest and sliding lower to his waist. Victor strokes Yuuri´s hair - he _loves_ Yuuri´s hair - his back and belly and everything. When Yuuri finally lets him breathe, he gasps for fresh air and his chest is rising up and down quickly. Victor already feels getting hard.

"God, Yuuri, you´re unbelievable. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Victor," Yuuri hugs him tightly and Victor reassures him how _much_ he is loved. Gentle kisses land on Yuuri´s scruff.

"Let me just take off my clothes, okay?" he whispers to Yuuri´s ear.

Yuuri lets go off him and leans onto his elbows on the bed sheets. Pale moon light slightly illuminates the room and Yuuri looks absolutely stunning. His eyes are darker than ever.

"I want to watch," he says with deeper, quieter tone.

"You better not take your eyes away," Victor chuckles and winks on him.

He starts with his oversized sleep t-shirt. Gently raises it up, but doesn´t take it off immediately. Instead, his hand slips under the fabric and he starts to stroke himself. Yuuri´s eyes go wide. When Victor teases his own nipples, a quiet moan echoes through the room. After several minutes, Victor decided it´s time to move further. He slips his hand out of t-shirt and slowly, sensual, takes it off and fabric falls to the carpet. He is now half-naked and throws his flash at Yuuri. He catches him stroking himself slowly, with eyes fixed on him.

"Want to help?" asks Victor with a wink.

"Just go on," answers Yuuri. His voice is little bit husty so he clears his throat.

"As you wish," replies Victor back. This time he grabs the waist of his pyjama pants, again raises them a little, peered inside and can see he´s already hard. _Of course. Like always when we´re together._ He chuckles and then reaches for Yuuri´s hand.

"Yuuri, try how nice and hard he is for you," he says with a smile. On his surprise Yuuri doesn´t freak out, but actually lets him guide his palm on his shaft. It´s hot and little bit sweaty. Victor adds his own hand too, and slowly, teasingly, starts stroking himself.

Yuuri shivers a little but kept his hand still. Victor pants a bit and after couple strokes he lets his hand go. He slowly, torturously slowly takes off his pants and lets Yuuri watch. His eyes are full of lust and Victor fucking _loves_ it. Yuuri is still a virgin, yes; but he is a quick learner. Victor again gives himself couple strokes and chuckles. He could tease Yuuri all night long, but not this night. This night is special. Finally he sprawls across the bed, his cock standing proud.

“I´m all yours,” he purrs towards Yuuri.

Yuuri finally moves.

“Can you please stand up?” he whispers, little bit nervously. “I think that way it would be better..”

Victor is little bit surprised, but reaches towards Yuuri and gave him a quick kiss.

“Anything you want, love.”

He stands up from the bed and his bare feet touch the soft carpet. He leans casually on the work desk and is suddenly enlighten by moonlight.

“Perfect,” gasps Yuuri and for a moment just keeps watching. His eyes are running all across Victor´s body, until they finally stop. Yuuri gaze is now fixed on Victor´s dick. Slowly, he climbs away from the bed and stands in front of Victor. Brown eyes meet the blue ones and Victor happily greets another kiss from _his_ Yuuri. He pulls Yuuri closer, grabs his hair and melts into kiss. He breathes deeply, can feel Yuuri´s chest rising up and down, his soft skin, he wants to taste _everything_. But Yuuri again breaks the kiss and smiles a little. He then starts kissing somewhere on Victor´s neck, slowly sucking the skin and Victor moans with pleasure. After a while Yuuri moves further below and starts licking and sucking his nipples, one by one, until they are even harder than before. Heat is rising to Victor´s head and he pulls Yuuri even closer, but no, Yuuri is heading down there, where was his purpose all from the beginning. He kneels down and looks up to Victor one last time. Before Victor could say a word, Yuuri opens up his lips again and licks the tip of his dick.

“Yuuri,” moans Victor and grabs his hair again. He closes his eyes for a second and could feel Yuuri´s tongue exploring him, its hot, its longing and sensual. Victor forces himself to open up his eyes and looks down on Yuuri. In moonlight he can see Yuuri´s eyes watching him as well. It arouses him and the wave of pleasure goes right into his cock which is already itching. Victor doesn´t know, if it´s for purpose or just by coincidence, but Yuuri picks this specific moment for opening up his mouth wide and taking his shaft inside. He adjusts it for a moment and then gently enveloped what he can with his lips and slowly starts moving his head. _Fuck._ Victor buries his fingers more into that silk hair and tries hard not to push his hips forward. It´s Yuuri´s first blow job and he doesn´t want to scare him right away.

“Is it good, Victor?” muffled voice came from somewhere under his abdomen.

“Yes, it´s wonderful,” he breathes out with restrained voice. Yuuri licks him as an answer. He speeds up the pace little bit and Victor feels Yuuri caressing his balls gently with his fingertips. Sweat rolls down his spine and his back already hurts a little, but who cares. He can´t help himself but pushes little, just little bit his hips forward. He could feel the gently flesh of Yuuri´s neck for a second. Yuuri abruptly stops and gags a little. Victor immediately stops too.

“Yuuri, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Yuuri wipes away the saliva from the corner of his mouth and adjust his position a little bit.

“No,” he answers eventually, “I was just a bit.. surprised? But it didn´t hurt me.”

“Oh, good,” Victor is relieved. “You want to continue? Your knees must be stiff by know-“

“You bet I want to continue,” interrupts him Yuuri and again pushes Victor back on the table, with mouth on his dick. This time he is sucking harder and his grasp on his hipbones gets firmer. Victor is starting to feel familiar tension building but refuses to give up. _Not yet._ Yuuri´s fingers now move further and ended up on his ass, while he moves closer to him. Victor swears and unwittingly pulls some of his hair. He can see Yuuri likes it too, as he is humming and pressing his fingers to Victor´s cheeks. Victor moans louder since Yuuri looks sexy as hell beneath him and his cock is getting sucked and licked in very, _very_ delicious way.

Although he tries hard to endure, there eventually has to come a moment when he surrenders and allows the pleasure to take reins over him. His formerly slightly movements become more erratic and he again hits softness of Yuuri´s neck. His thighs begin to tremble and he feels like his dick is about to explode. “Yuuri, come here,” Victor doesn´t wait for an answer and pulls Yuuri up. He kisses him openly, sloppily and tastes the bitterness of his precum. _I just love this mouth._ He puts his left arm around Yuuri and the right one uses to stroke himself to the edge. The pressure is almost unbearable; he groans loudly and trembles. Yuuri quickly understands and again puts his hand on Victors to help. He prolongs the kiss during Victor´s orgasm, welcomes his final scream and hot release dripping down from his fingers.

Finally, Victor breaks the kiss and manages to stand back on his own feet, feeling completely exhausted.

“Let´s go back to bed,” he murmurs and pulls Yuuri alongside him. Victor barely touches the blanket when his lover snuggles to his chest and he automatically hugs him.

“Victor.. was I.. was it good?” asks Yuuri and insecurity can be heard in his voice, although he tries hard to hide it. Victor draws away a bit just to see that beautiful face, messy hair and eyes that melts him every time.

“You were the best, Yuuri. I´ve dreamed about it so long and it was.. amazing. You were amazing.”

He strokes Yuuri´s hair, again clings to him and kisses him on his forehead.

“Now let´s just go to sleep, okay?”

Yuuri silently nods and seemed to be relieved a little bit. Victor is already half-asleep when he again hears the voice he loves so much.

“Next time, let me finish it till the end.”

Victor smiles for himself.

“Sure”, he whispers and squeezes his hand to assure him.

_Yuuri Katsuki doesn´t like to give up._

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
